Various types of optical networks may be used in providing communications and data services. For example, IEEE 802.3ae-2002™ standard, Aug. 30, 2002, and IEEE Draft P802.3Aq™/D4.0, May, 2006, define physical layer specifications for communicating over optical fibers. Section 52-5 of the IEEE 802.3ae-2002 standard specifies requirements for both Short Range (SR) and Long Range (LR) fiber links. Section 68.5 of the IEEE P802.3Aq™/D4.0 draft defines a Long Range Multimode (LRM) fiber link. Colorless, directionless, contentionless (CDC) reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexers (ROADMs) may be used in wavelength division multiplexing optical transport networks (OTNs) to provide improved performance and efficiency.